I'll Cover You
by MoonytheMarauder1
Summary: After a series of disastrous dates (and a history of an even worse love life) Remus is just about ready to throw in the towel. Something convinces him to give Sirius Black a shot, though... and his point of view changes. Wolfstar, warnings inside. Muggle/modern!AU


**A/N: Hey y'all! This was written for the QLFC. Some Wolfstar and Marauders friendship. Also, gender nonconforming Teddy. Because everyone needs that in their lives. This wasn't as long as I'd wished, but I ran out of words. XD I may expand it one day.**

**Captain: A character refuses to give up, despite a streak of bad luck**

**Zoology Task 3: Write about a family**

**Word Count: 3030**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Those rights go to JK Rowling.**

**WARNINGS: Gender-nonconforming-phobic character, car wreck, attempted murder (not shown, but mentioned a bit), language**

**A million thanks to Lisa, who beta'd, and to my team, whom I am so proud of for making it to the semi-finals!**

**Enjoy!**

Remus' amber eyes flickered from his date's face to his plate, then back again. The food was excellent, but he couldn't help but be on edge. His mind drifted to Teddy once more, wondering how he was getting on with Peter—

"Remus? Are you all right?"

Remus jolted back to reality, shooting Kyle a guilty look. "I'm sorry—I'm thinking of Teddy again. I supposed I'm not used to being away from him this often."

The dark-haired man laughed lightly, not looking offended in the slightest. "That's only natural, Remus—you've been looking after him for a long time. It must feel strange to be away from him now."

It was true; Remus had been the single father of five-year-old Teddy Lupin since the boy's birth. Nymphadora Tonks, Teddy's mother, had been a good friend of Remus', but she wasn't so interested in being a mother. She loved Teddy and called occasionally, sometimes visiting when she was in the area, but she preferred to travel the world with her girlfriend than being a full-time mother. Remus never held it against her, but being Teddy's sole caretaker made it difficult to go out by himself.

Like now, for instance.

Still, his heart warmed when he heard Kyle's words. "Thank you." Remus cleared his throat. "Most people aren't so understanding about it."

Kyle reached over and patted his hand, a comforting gesture. "I think what you do for your son is great. I can forgive you some absent-mindedness." He squeezed Remus' scarred hand, and Remus squeezed back.

The date wasn't going horribly. It was remarkable.

"Actually, Remus, I'm glad you brought up Teddy. I've been meaning to talk to you about him."

Remus blinked, surprised, then raised a brow. "Oh?"

Kyle nodded and hummed. "Yes. Now, I now you do everything you can for him and you want to make him happy, but he does need some… restrictions."

Remus slowly retracted his hand from Kyle's grip. "Restrictions?" There was a note of warning in his voice that Kyle managed to detect.

"It's not that you're a bad parent," the other man said hastily, "it's just that he needs to know what's acceptable in society and what isn't. He has too much freedom right now, and it might confuse him when he's older."

Beneath the table, Remus' hands balled into fists, his nails cutting into his palms. "You're going to have to be more plain," he said in a low voice.

Kyle sighed, seemingly disappointed that Remus had been unable to pick up on his subtlety—apparently not understanding that Remus knew _exactly_ what he was talking about. "Well, Teddy doesn't dress in a very… _masculine_ way, does he?"

Remus' blood was boiling by now, but because Kyle was a coworker, he tried not to shout. "I can't find anything wrong with that. It's perfectly acceptable for a little girl to wear pants—unlike a century ago—so why shouldn't the opposite be true?"

Kyle shot him a pitying look that Remus returned with a glare. "He stands out, Remus. If you want him to grow up to be successful—"

"Sometimes standing out can feel outstanding," Remus stated coldly. "I'm glad that he has the courage and self-confidence to express himself however he pleases, even if he might be confronted by hateful people like _you_."

Remus gathered up his things, ignoring Kyle's protests. "Remus—I don't think anything less of your son—"

"Yes, you do," Remus snapped. "And of my parenting methods, apparently. _Never_ tell me how to raise my son again."

With those words, Remus left Kyle sputtering at the table—with the bill to pay.

* * *

"—then he told me that I shouldn't let Teddy wear clothes that were—oh, how did he put it?—_unmasculine._"

Peter's blue eyes grew wide, his jaw dropping, pasta halfway there. "He _what?_"

"I know!" Remus waved his hands around agitatedly. He was pacing angrily around his friend's kitchen, recounting that night's events. "So I stormed off, leaving him with the bill, and… that's about it, really."

Peter nodded his approval. "Good. You shouldn't have to put up with that."

Remus shot him a grateful look, then sat down with a sigh. "I'm beginning to think I'm just not ready to date again, Peter. This was the third date in ten days, and they all ended badly."

First, there had been Jacob—one of Lily's friends—who hadn't believed in bisexuality. Then there was Preston, a member of James' football team, who made a big point of the fact that he was willing to date Remus _in spite of_ his scars. Now there was Kyle, the man who thought Remus was confusing his son by letting him wear skirts and barrettes in his hair.

_Strike three. You're out, Lupin._

Peter stood up and walked over to the kettle—he was putting on tea, Remus noted, which meant a serious conversation was to follow. "No, Remus. Listen, it's been five years since you've been in a real relationship with anyone. You're ready for this; a few bad dates don't determine success."

Remus picked at a loose thread on the sleeve of his mustard-yellow jumper. "I dunno, Peter. I've never been much good at it… the one relationship that got really serious went to shit."

Peter flinched, obviously remembering the hospital visits and multiple surgeries. "Not everyone is Fenrir Greyback, Remus," he said softly.

Remus shivered. "I know," he said, voice hollow, "but… I'm really not sure I trust myself. I have to keep Teddy safe, now—it isn't just about me." He looked over at his oldest friend. "Above all else, Teddy comes first."

Peter handed him a mug of tea and sat down again. "Remus, listen. We've been friends since we were kids. I know when you're unhappy, and right now, you're _not happy_. And keeping yourself that way is not protecting Teddy."

Remus sucked in a breath. "Peter…"

He wasn't sure what he was trying to say—Peter's words rang true—but just then, the front door opened and Teddy came barrelling in.

"Daddy!" Teddy crashed into Remus' legs, wrapping his little arms around his father's knees. "Daddy, Uncle James got us ice cream—"

Remus shot James, who was just walking through the door with Lily, an amused look. "Does 'no dessert' mean anything to you?"

James held up his hands in protest. "I can't help it, Remus! Your kid's just too cute to refuse."

Glancing back down at his son's radiant smile, Remus had to agree. Chuckling softly, Remus lifted his son onto his lap, his eyes softening at the pink tutu skirt Teddy had paired with a batman shirt today. He felt another surge of hatred for Kyle, and then a protective one for Teddy. Yes, his little boy would always come first, even before his own happiness.

Deep down, though, he knew that wasn't what Peter had meant.

Peter cleared his throat. "Teddy, you and your dad are staying here tonight" —he ignored Remus' startled look— "so why don't you go wash up? Your dad will come in to say goodnight in a minute."

Teddy nodded agreeably, rubbing his eyes now that some of his excitement had worn off, and moved in the direction of the guest bedroom and bathroom.

Once he was gone, Remus turned to his friend. "Staying here, are we?"

Peter's eyes darkened. "I don't want that bastard trying to ring you up."

James and Lily exchanged startled glances. "Bastard?" James echoed. "What the hell are you been up to, man?"

Remus swallowed dryly. "Bad date with Kyle," he mumbled.

"Who the hell is Kyle?"

Remus just shrugged. Lily walked over, her green eyes bright with fury. "What happened, love?"

Peter answered for him. "The berk thought that Remus was doing Teddy wrong by allowing him to dress _unmasculine_."

James swore loudly, and Lily's hands clamped down on Remus' shoulders.

"Remus," she said sharply, "I hope you didn't listen to him. Teddy is growing up one of the happiest children on the planet, I'm positive—"

Remus held up a hand to stop her. "I know. I shouted and made him pay. That's all." Then he turned to James. "My kid's in the next room, so watch your mouth."

James nodded his acknowledgement, but placed a hand on Remus' knee. "Mate… this hasn't discouraged you, right?"

Remus exhaled slowly through his nose. He hadn't known James and Lily when the accident occurred—Peter was his only remnant of that life—but they'd since found out.

About Fenrir, whom he thought he might love. But his boyfriend, it turned out, had been very, very ill.

He'd crashed the car they were in on purpose, for some twisted romantic notion that they'd be together forever in death. Neither man had died, but Remus had come very, very close. Needless to say, he hadn't dated after that for a long time.

And now that he was putting himself out there, everything was ending in disaster once more. A large part of him thought that it would just be better if he accepted that he wasn't meant for romantic love.

"I think," Remus said slowly, "that I'm going to take a break for a while. I've got a lot going on, and I just… don't need this extra stress."

Lily looked sad, and James and Peter frowned. "Remus…" Peter warned. "We just talked about this."

Remus stood up, dislodging Lily's hand. "I've got to put Teddy to bed."

He walked quickly from the room ad headed into the guest bedroom, where he and Teddy would be sleeping together. Teddy had changed into plaid pajamas, which Lily had sent for Christmas the previous year. Remus always thought Teddy looked adorable in them.

Teddy grinned up at his father, and Remus' heart melted. He sat on the edge of the bed and smoothed his son's hair back. "Want me to tell you a story?" he asked quietly.

Teddy nodded sleepily, his amber eyes—just like Remus'—growing heavy. "Yes, please."

So Remus gathered the little boy up in his arms and made up some fantastical tale about robot princesses and knights who wore evening gowns on occasion.

It wasn't _exactly_ revenge on Kyle, but it did make him feel better.

Then Teddy was ready for bed, and Remus cradled the boy in his arms. As was tradition, he lifted his son to the window so he could wish on a star.

Teddy screwed his eyes shut tight. "I wish that… I get to see another snake at school tomorrow."

Remus coughed, startled, then let out a sharp laugh. "That's—that's good wish, Teddy. I see you had an eventful day."

Teddy beamed up at him, then tugged at his shirt. "Your turn, Daddy."

Remus thought for a moment. "I wish," he said slowly, "that our family stays safe and happy."

Teddy yawned. "And gets bigger," he added.

"Hmm?"

Teddy nuzzled into his father's neck. "Uncle James said I might have another Mummy or Daddy soon. He says you might get married, like him and Aunt Lily!"

Teddy looked so excited at the idea that Remus found himself floundering. Not for the first time, he cursed James Potter's loose lips. "Teddy, listen… that might happen one day, but not for a long time yet."

Teddy tilted his head to the side. "It will," he decided. He pointed up at the stars. "We wished it, Daddy. The important ones come true."

Remus couldn't argue with that logic. He smiled sadly and carried Teddy to bed. Then he walked into the bathroom to shower, still thinking of Teddy and his wish.

Maybe one day… but not any time soon.

* * *

"Don't be mad," James began the next day when Remus got off work and went to pick up Teddy from the Potters, "but… Teddy isn't here."

Remus stopped in his tracks and turned slowly to his friend. "Explain," he demanded. "Now."

James ran a hand through his hair. "Lily and I had to leave for a doctor's appointment, and Peter wasn't available. So we dropped him off at Harry's godfather's—he's back in the country—and it's okay, because Sirius is great with kids. I promise."

Remus' mouth opened and closed. He trusted James' judgement, but at the same time… "James," he said firmly, "don't ever leave my son with someone I don't know again."

James looked extremely guilty. "I really am sorry; we wouldn't have done it if it wasn't an emergency, or if we didn't trust Sirius implicitly."

Some of the tension left Remus' shoulders. "I know, mate." He took a deep breath. "I just… like to make sure he's with someone… safe."

James nodded. "I understand," he murmured. "Come on, I'll drive you to Teddy."

Remus was surprised when James brought him to a garage shed, then winced when he spotted Teddy amongst bolts and wrenches, smears of oil on his fingers. Teddy bolted over as Remus exited the car, eyes alight with glee.

"Daddy! Sirius showed me how to fix the cars!"

Remus ruffled Teddy's hair, but before he could respond, James grabbed his elbow and guided him to a tall man, whose hair was tied back with a red bandana. He was hunched over a motorbike, sleeves rolled up to the elbows… Remus did his best not to gape.

"Sirius!" James shouted. "Thanks for watching Teddy while Lily and I were out. Oh, and you should meet Remus, his very pissed off father…"

Remus flushed, shooting a glare at James. Sirius stood, laughing loudly before coming to shake Remus' hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Remus. Your kid's the sweetest, you know. I swear I didn't let him touch the dangerous stuff, and he was well-behaved."

"That's good," Remus responded, softening a bit. He licked his lips. "It's nothing against you personally, I just—"

"Nah, I get it—I'm only Harry's godfather, and I wouldn't want some strange bloke watching him." Sirius' grey eyes were unoffended, and Remus let out a sigh of relief. "I must say, Remus, I'm looking forward to Friday. Does anywhere in particular strike your fancy?"

Remus lifted a brow and turned to a panicked James. "Friday?"

James bit his lip, his hazel eyes flicking between the two men. "I thought you two might hit it off, so… Come on, Remus. One more. I know for certain that Sirius isn't bigoted!"

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose. "James…"

"Daddy," Teddy interrupted. "I want to play!"

"Just a—"

But James was scooping Teddy up and hurrying away, shouting over his shoulder, "Consider it!"

Remus turned awkwardly to Sirius, who shot him a wicked grin. "James didn't tell you? He _did_ mention you had separation anxiety—"

"That _git_, I do not—"

Sirius grinned doubly wide. "Only joking. But, really… would you mind dinner Friday night? I've heard such great things about you—don't be modest, they came from your son, so I know they're true. I'd like to get to know you."

It was barmy. He'd just decided he couldn't keep putting himself out there, that he was through trying to find someone to make him happy in that way. But when he saw the smile on Sirius' face, his heart fluttered in a way it hadn't before; he wanted to pursue that. So, as though through a haze, Remus replied, "I can do dinner."

* * *

One date turned into two. Then three. Then ten.

He was emotionally involved, which terrified him.

One evening, on one such date, Remus said abruptly, "Have you ever just wanted to start over?"

Sirius glanced at him. "Yeah. I did, a long time ago… why do you want to?"

Remus shrugged, picking at his pasta. "I suppose I'm just not… good at letting go of my past."

Sirius watched him carefully. "James told me about Greyback," he murmured. "About how you have difficulty trusting people because of him, and how you don't think you should let anyone in."

"Oh."

An uncomfortable silence followed, which Sirius broke quickly. "You're strong, Remus. You don't give yourself enough credit. You're terrified, I know, of letting people in, but you _have._ James, Lily, Teddy—me. You got up after your accident, made friends despite it all, had a kid and stood by him through thick and thin, insult and injury—you've never given up. And just when you thought you might, you gave me a shot.

"You may convince yourself that you want to give in, but you never do." Sirius smiled softly. "It's one of the greatest things about you, you know."

Remus felt his face warm, a rush of _something_ flooding him. "I'm not sure…"

Sirius placed a hand over Remus'. "Trust me. You can put this behind you; you've already taken the steps to do so."

Remus laughed hollowly. "You're too good to me. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

Because when he thought about it, Sirius was right. He'd always thought himself a coward, but here he was, trying again after all his failures. And it wasn't for Teddy this time; it was for himself. And somehow, that was everything.

Sirius grinned. "Maybe I'm your reward for being such a fine bloke."

Remus laughed, and the rest of their meal passed without incident. When they were heading back to Remus' car, though, Sirius stopped them. With gentle fingers, he tilted Remus' chin upwards so he was looking at the stars.

"Teddy told me about your little tradition," he murmured. "So, go on—make it official. Let go of the past, Remus."

Remus swallowed thickly, overcome with emotion. He'd never felt this way for anyone before, and it was that which prompted him to humor Sirius.

He leaned his head on Sirius' shoulder and closed his eyes. "I can do this," he whispered. "I can start over. I can save my own life" —his voice broke— "and I'm never going to be alone as long as I have stars to wish on…" He smiled and tilted his head to look up at Sirius. "And people to still love."

The kiss was followed was gentle, sweet, and unlike anything Remus had experienced before. He knew, then and there, that he wouldn't ever give this up.

Remus pulled away and bit his lip. "This might be a bit soon, but… welcome to the family."

Sirius beamed, and Remus' world got a little bit brighter.

**A/N: **

**WC: Assorted Appreciation: 11. "What the hell are you up to, man?"**

**WC: Disney: C2. Write about someone recounting past events**

**WC: Trope of the Month: 7. (object) bolts**

**WC: Space: 19. "I can do this… I can start over. I can save my own life and I'm never going to be alone as long as I have stars to wish on and people to still love." - Jennifer Elisabeth**

**WC: Showtime: 15. (genre) romance**

**WC: Amber's Attic: 14. Alt. (song) Dear Theodosia - Hamilton (BONUS)**

**WC: Sophie's Shelf: 31. (character) Teddy Lupin**

**WC: Press Play: 21. "Sometimes standing out can feel outstanding."**

**WC: Liza's Loves: 12. (word) radiant**

**WC: Angel's Archives: 11. Write about a character's betrayal trauma**

**WC: Scamander's Case: 6. (quote) "Another day, another destiny." - Les Miserables **

**WC: Film Festival: 10. (word) comforting**

**WC: Marvel Appreciation: 17. (dialogue) "Who the hell is [name]?" (BONUS)**

**WC: Lyric Alley: 7. Falling in space**

**Seasonal: Days of the Year: 9 October — (character) Teddy Lupin**

**Seasonal: Autumn: 22. (dialogue) "Have you ever just wanted to start over?"**

**Seasonal: Colors: 1. Mustard**

**Seasonal: Flowers: 9. (plot) wish on a star comes true**

**Seasonal: Tarot Cards: 8. Write about someone resilient **

**Seasonal: Air: 5. (word) haze**

**Seasonal: Bake a Cake: (color) pink**

**Seasonal: Ravenclaw: T6. accepting**

**Seasonal: Astrology: 3. (word) separation**

**Seasonal: Religious Holiday: 9. (prompt set) double, positive, masuline**

**Seasonal: History of Autumn: 15. Write about someone trying to get a boyfriend/girlfriend**

**Funfair: Honeydukes: 1. Dear Theodosia - Hamilton**

**Monster Mash: L1: 12. (word) wicked**

**Horror Movie: 8. Write about regretting something**

**Galleon: 81. (color) amber**

**Zodiac: Scorpio strengths: a true friend**

**Fortnightly: Media Fright: 9. Write about a close family**

**Fortnightly: Thirteen Ghosts: First Born Son: "I want to play."**

**Stickers: Newt's Suitcase: 4. Write about someone starting over**

**Pumpkin Toss: (character) Peter Pettigrew**

**84\. Modest**

**377\. (au) single parent**


End file.
